The Meaning Of The Rose
by bloodredhead
Summary: A small oneshot based around the roses that bloom once every ten years. What happens when Kaname takes Yuuki to see the roses?


**Okay this is a small Yume oneshot I have done based around the roses that bloom once every ten years. I hope you like it and much as I liked writing it. **

It was dark. Yuuki could not see a thing, as she was led along what felt like a path, judging by the sound of the crunching of her feet on the earth below. A strong familiar arm was wrapped around her middle as one of her hands was taken in a larger warm hand, held close to a beating heart. A heart she knew very well. Just thinking about the person leading her carefully forward, made her remember how she had ended up in her current situation.

_**Flashback….**_

_Yuuki was sitting in her study, going over some papers and invitations sent by the council and leading noble families, about several functions and events that would be taking place in the next month. She was sorting through which ones to accept, and which to decline working around Kaname's busy schedule. _

_Yuuki sighed heavily, her head coming to rest on her desk, as she grew exhausted of writing diplomatic declines and acceptance. _

_It was then Yuuki heard a soft chuckle coming from the door. She didn't have to look up to recognise who it was, as her senses were already being invaded by his scent, the sound of his heart beat and his presence. Yuuki lifted her head and turned to look at the doorway with a pout on her face. _

"_You shouldn't laugh at other people's misfortune you know Kaname." She said. _

_Kaname moved out of the door way and into the room, a small smile on his face. He came to stand next to where Yuuki sat and caressed her cheek gently. _

"_I was not laughing, merely observing your predicament. Writing those letters can be a tedious task." _

_Yuuki threw him a look before turning back to her task. _

_Kaname chuckled again at Yuuki's attempt to ignore him and he moved behind her wrapping his arms round her shoulders nuzzling his face into the top of her head, breathing in her scent of sunshine, earning a small shudder from the young vampire before him. _

"_Yuuki there is somewhere I wish to take you." Kaname said quietly. "Would you do me the honour of accompanying me out for the rest of the evening, and leaving these letters till later?" _

_Yuuki turned her head slightly, still trying to play that she was annoyed at him from before. "You do know some of these need replying to quickly." She knew this was a lie; a lot of them did not need replying to for a few weeks, but Yuuki liked to always get ahead with events. Also inside Yuuki was relieved that she was being given an escape route from these boring letters filled with sweet sugary words she doubted half of the writers actually meant. _

"_Please Yuuki, this is important. There is something I wish to show you." Kaname said looking at Yuuki with sad rosewood eyes as if a rejected or no would wound him mortally. _

_Yuuki groaned inside she knew it was useless, she could never refuse this man anything he wanted; she wished to give him everything she could, her warmth, her blood, her love._

_She turned fully in her chair and looked up at him with a smile. "Okay."_

Yuuki had then found herself in her coat and blinded folded while Kaname led her out of the Kuran mansion. She had protested at first to her vision being impaired, but Kaname has quickly dispelled any of her concerns saying he wished to surprise her with something special, and that he would not let go of her until the blindfold came off. Yuuki had huffed a little but allowed herself none the less to be led by Kaname out of the house, and along a path she knew from the direction, was one Kaname walked whenever he wished to think alone.

So here Yuuki was, blindfolded and being led by Kaname, unsure of her destination. She wasn't frightened as she would follow Kaname anywhere, and trusted him to protect and watch over her. Her feelings were more of curiosity, and excitement then uncertainty.

_I wonder where he is taking me. He's being very secretive, hold on he's always secretive but this time something feels a lot more different_.

Yuuki couldn't explain it but Kaname's aura seemed to be out casting emotions of nervousness and uncertainty, though she couldn't be sure. All she knew was whatever it was seemed important to her mate, and if it was important to him then it was important to her too.

They seemed to walk for about an hour from what Yuuki could tell. No words had been spoken between the two, but words were not needed at the moment. They were content to walk in silence basking in each other's presence and scent, both lost in their own thoughts as to what lay ahead.

Kaname soon came to a stop, halting Yuuki gently too with him.

"Kaname, where are we."

Kaname didn't reply, but moved behind Yuuki and started undoing her blindfold, then he quietly said, "Why don't you see for yourself," as the blindfold finally slid off Yuuki's face.

The Kuran princess had to blink, to accustom back to the light of the moon shinning down from the darkness her eyes had just been in. Once her sight adjusted, her eyes widened at what was in front of her and she gasped slightly.

Stretched under the pale moon, bathed under the blanket of stars, a shimmering stream running through the middle was a clearing full of deep blood red roses.

The sight was beautiful, to Yuuki it looked like a small secluded paradise, a romantic rendezvous point she read about in all those romance novels, which were in the library back at the mansion.

Yuuki moved forward from her spot towards one of the rose bushes and touched gently with one finger, the soft velvet petals on one blooming rose. The rose reminded her of one she had seen before; this shade of deep blood red was exactly like the shade of the rose in resin Kaname had given her at cross academy nearly ten years ago. It was then that one of Yuuki's human memories came flooding back into her mind.

"_It's a rose encased in resin these roses bloom only once every ten years. It's a rare item, so I decided to get it…we stayed in a beautiful place where roses bloom even during this season. Next time I'd like to take you…"_

She turned around to see Kaname a few feet away from her, watching her.

"You kept your promise." She said with a warm smile, her eyes full of love and gratitude for him bringing her here. She had quite forgotten he had said he would bring her here, and it was a delightful surprise to Yuuki as the resin rose was one of her treasured possessions, coming to this place felt very special too her due to this and the roses meaning. The meaning of a lovers promise.

"I will always keep my promises to you Yuuki, forever and always." He replied with an equally warm smile and expression, as he moved closer to her stopping merely inches away from her body.

He lifted his arm and stroked the left hand side of her face which she then nuzzled into affectionately.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She said gently kissing the hand that was, caressing the side of her face.

"Yuuki I did not just bring you here to show you the roses." Kaname stated,

If Yuuki didn't know better she would think that Kaname was nervous about something, it was the same feeling she had got before while he was leading her here, through their bond. _What's he so nervous about? I wonder if something's wrong?_

Yuuki was about to ask, but Kaname raised one finger to her lips to silence her.

"No Yuuki, nothing is wrong. I just…..I wished to ask you something, something I have wished to ask you for a long time now."

The young pureblood looked at Kaname curiously, but gave a small slow nod to indicate for him to continue.

Kaname's expression softened. "I know this maybe strange, as we are already technically engaged, but I wish to do this properly."

Yuuki gave Kaname a puzzled look wondering what he meant. But her questions were soon answered as her eyes widened in realization when Kaname got down on one knee before her, and pulled out a small jewellery box from his coat pocket.

Yuuki's heart started beating very fast in her chest, and she held her breath as Kaname snapped the box open, to reveal the most beautiful ring Yuuki had ever seen. It was a silver band that had two other silver bands wrapping round it like veins, and in the centre was a diamond encrusted Rose in full bloom. Yuuki felt her eyes sting as tears started to well in them all sorts of emotions running through her. Wonder, happiness, amazement, shock, and the greatest of these emotions….love.

Kaname looked up into Yuuki's eyes seeing a lot of these emotions in those glistening deep brown orbs, he had loved from the moment he had laid sight on them.

"Yuuki would you do me the honour of being my wife and mate, for now, and all eternity?" He asked softly his eyes full of affection and love for the one stood before him, and whose next words were the ones that would either heal him from his painful past and make him the happiest he had ever been in his whole existence, or destroy him to his very core and plunge him into darkness.

It felt like an eternity for Kaname before Yuuki whispered softly the one word he had prayed and hoped for with all his being, since the moment his eyes had met her's all those years ago.

"Yes."


End file.
